Date
by Tookish Fool
Summary: Waiter wants to go on a date with Gammon, though not fully comprehending how they work, and ends up just dragging him around the Theater. The gardener ends up learning a bit more about the theater's waitron.


"Gammon!" A voice echoed through the room, calling for the gardener. He could very well recognize who it was - the spoiled waitress, Waitron. The Octo was arranging books in alphabetical order, and didn't bother taking their eyes off them - hoping she would, for some reason, leave him alone. "Gammon," she called again, now standing beside him.

"Yes?" He said, trying to focus more on the books rather than on her. She was probably going to have him do some housework for her, or...

"What is it you humans call a date?"

...Ask something about humans.

"And now, where did you hear that?" Gammon asked. He was already accustomed to these questions that Waiter asked about human customs. - She had been having this sudden interest for some time, and Gammon never understood why, but at the same time he never bothered to ask.

"I heard an invader who was condemned by the Master of the Court to say something about it," Waiter explained. "What is it?"

"Don't you think Ma would explain better than I? And why would you want to know something like that?"

"I don't want Ma to think I'm an idiot who needs her help to know simple things about humans," Waiter replied. "I don't think the others are competent enough to know these things. You're the person I trust most here. "

Gammon sighed, having finished arranging the books. "I'm not good in that area either... I did not have much experience with other humans," he confessed - he was never sociable.

"But do you know what a date is?" Waiter persisted, leaning forward.

"Uhh... Summing up is a social meeting between two people. For example, two people go somewhere together, find out more about each other. - He looked at the clock tower through the living room window, wondering what he had to do next. The girl began to think for a moment, letting out a buzzing sound.

"Ummm... Gammon?" Waiter called.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on one of those dates with me?"

Gammon quickly looked at the young woman, surprised. She had a big smile on her face.

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"Because you are my third favorite person in the world." She smiled. "The first one is me, of course. And the second is..." She seemed distant for a moment, then shook her head. "That's none of your business. What about it?"

"...I really do not understand. Why do you want to do this to me?"

"Do not mind the details!" She grabbed Gammon's arm. "Come on, it's going to be fun."

"First of all, there are not many potential places to, uh, dates here in the theater, there are no places we have not visited previously. Besides, we have work to do."

"No one will mind if it's just one day. And that's okay with me. Come on, Gammon?"

The gardener was about to say 'no' when she made a pathetic puppy dog face that she usually did when she wanted to persuade him to do something for her. Waiter was like that, frustratingly persuasive, sometimes he was able to refuse her, but she won most of the time. Gammon did not know how he could handle it every day, but that trait in her personality also made her... charming, in a way. Waiter was probably the theater dweller he liked most, in addition to Ma. But the waitron was supposed to be his favorite, perhaps because she was most interested in knowing about him (surprisingly, considering she initially saw him as a mere pack mule) and although she was very annoying most of the time, she could also be strangely nice to have around.

He simply didn't understand the reason for her sudden interest in him.

"Alright..." He sighed. He barely answered, and Waiter smiled, pulling him somewhere else. They found Ma, who was about to enter the room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The Witch of Time asked, puzzled. Waiter was never the type to be so cheerful. It certainly had nothing to do with work, she realized.

"We're going on a date! Like the humans do!" Waiter said, continuing to pull Gammon. The gardener looked back and shook his head to Ma, saying it was a lie. The witch just laughed, and entered the room. As they were about to leave the main theater, toward the clock tower, the two were confronted by the Master of the Court.

"Waiter, Octo. Where do you think you're going?" She asked indignantly. "Have you finished work yet? Or rather, Octo, have you finished the Waiter's work yet?" She corrected herself.

"He'll do double tomorrow!" Waiter said, pushing past her and dragging the gardener along.

"W-Waiter!"

"Come back here!" The Master of the Courty followed them, pointing her hammer she never let go of at them. "Don't you dare turn away from me!"

"Triple the work!" Waiter whined. "Just let us have a day off today!"

The Master of the Court snorted, indignant at the waitron's attitude, who had stepped up. But it's always been like this, hasn't it? When Waiter puts something in ger head, it's hard to get it out of there.

"Okay! Do as you wish." The judge left with heavy footsteps. Soon she found Ma picking at the books Gammon had arranged earlier, messing them up again, looking for something. "What happened to that spoiled waitron today?" She complained. The sorceress laughed.

"Her affection for the Gardener is the funniest thing, isn't it?" Ma commented.

"Affection?" Court asked, puzzled.

"You never noticed?" The judge shook her head. "I wonder if she really was looking for someone just for the chores. Or if she was looking for a replacement for her other half...?"

"Umm...?" The Master of the Court tilted her head, as if still trying to understand what Ma was trying to theorize.

She always acted so melancholic and lonely before he came, but then I believe he began to distract her from the thoughts about her other half. Or maybe she sees herself in him." Ma finally found the book she wanted. "But I'm not sure, that girl is still a mystery to me." Court frowned, still trying to understand what the sorceress was talking about.

"Anyway, once this day is over, I'll ask the Gardener to arrange the books again."

 **\- x-x-x-**

"The first place we're going to visit on our first date is the clock tower!" Waiter said. Gammon made a face of annoyance.

"First?" He asked, but was completely ignored as the two climbed to the top of the tower. She planned to go to more places after this? "What do you want to do at the top of the tower, anyway?" As they reached the top, they saw a bluish figure sitting with his back bent - GEAR.

"Visitors...?" The tired voice asked.

"It's Waiter and Gammon Octo," the waitron said.

"Alright..." The blueish replied. "What do you want...?"

"We're just visiting." Waiter smiled at him.

"How strange..." He said. "This is not common... Is anything going on...?"

"We're on a date, aren't we Gammon?" Waiter looked at the gardener, not letting go of his arm. The Octo did not answer, uncertain of what he should say. She looked at the GEAR again. "Just like humans do."

GEAR gave a small smile, not understanding what she meant. "How curious... I've never seen her so excited before... She always seemed so lonely..."

Waiter frowned, and her face turned a little red. The gardener was confused by these words. "You should not say that in the middle of our date, GEAR." The bluish blinked a few times, confused.

"Date...?"

"Gammon said it was a social meeting between two people. So we're taking a walk around the theater today," Waiter explained.

So that was what the waitron was planning to do by pulling him around, Gammon realized. But she did not seem to have any idea where to go. Maybe instead of getting pulled around, he should give some suggestion? But would she hear him?

Soon they heard a scream outside, and the sound of pebbles being thrown against the tower. The three knew only two beings who were capable of causing so much confusion.

"The Master of the Graveyard's servants!" Waiter complained. "What the hell are you doing out there?"

Something Gammon and the waitron had in common was that they both thought those two little devils were extremely irritating. The twins loved to play pranks on them because they were the two servants in the theater with the lowest rank, and they were not much of a threat compared to either the Master of the Court or Ma. The two also loved to play pranks on GEAR, but not as often as in Gammon and Waiter, since the bluish was unable to leave the tower.

"They're giving me a headache..." GEAR said, holding a hand to his head.

"They're ruining my date!" Waiter grumbled downstairs, talking at the same time as GEAR and covering the weak voice of bluish one. She left the two of them alone. GEAR and Gammon looked at each other. They were not very talkative, they rarely talked to each other, so they did not know how to react in this situation.

"Maybe I should go after her..." Gammon started, about to go downstairs, but was stopped by GEAR.

"She really rejoices... with you around..." GEAR commented. "You must be... very important to her..." Gammon looked surprised to hear those words. "She's always been... lonely... waiting... but you've calmed her heart... a little..."

"Lonely?" Gammon asked. "I cannot imagine it that way. I mean, she's always so extravagant and lively. "

"After finishing the chores... Sometimes she would come here... But she would not say a word to me... She just stared at the wall, pensive... Waiting... Sometimes she cried... I think she chose this place because... even with me here... it was still the quietest place... of the theater... "

"Waiting? Waiting for her other half..." Gammon let the words escape his lips in a whisper. So this the real Waiter she hid behind her proud exterior? She had always been so bossy with him around, and showed no weakness. Then came the moment when she started looking to spend more time with him, and learn about humans, for a reason that Gammon did not know.

Weird. He was always so observant, but at that moment GEAR seemed much more attentive compared to him.

"So you came... She stopped coming here... And I noticed a new glow in her... Even it being weak..." GEAR looked up, smiling. "I do not think she will stop waiting for her other... half... But with you here... She can have fun, even if for a little bit..."

Gammon was surprised to hear these words come out of the mouth of a vessel of sin. He always found them... inhuman, but now he began to realize that they cared for each other just as any human would. At least some of them were like that, like GEAR, and Waiter, though she only cared for few people on that whole planet - herself, and her other half. However, he realized that, perhaps, she was also adding Gammon to this small group of people.

A few moments of silence passed, and Gammon's line of thought was interrupted as he heard the waitron shout at the twins outside.

"Maybe you should go down... go after her..."

"Maybe I should. Thanks for the chat, GEAR. I started to understand Waiter, even if only a little." The gardener waved his hand, and went after the blonde...

"Good luck..."

 **\- x-x-x-**

When he found them, he saw Waiter running after the male servant, who carried a pile of pebbles in his arms. The other girl just yelled, encouraging her brother to flee from the "yellow monster".

"Come back here, you little piece of trash!" Waiter shouted. "Come face me and be a man! How dare you ruin my date!"

"We were bothering GEAR! It's your fault for being in the tower!" The servant shouted.

"True!" The female servant defended her brother. "You're bullying us!"

Then the servant stumbled on his own feet, falling, and the pebbles spilled across the floor. Everyone froze for a few moments, until the waitron vocalized something.

"See! It's your fault for not facing the consequences, and-" Waiter put her hands on her hips proudly, ready to claim victory, when the boy servant began to cry. Very false crocodile tears. "Hey, what's the problem now? You who committed a mis- " Before she could finish the sentence, the girl servant began to cry too. As false as her brother. "Hey, don't you start too!"

Gammon was speechless with that embarrassing situation - Waiter was trying to make the two stop making so much noise, afraid that they would call the attention of their master, but the more she tried, the louder they would cry. Maybe it was imagination, but for a moment he could swear that Waiter was about to cry too - but he quickly regained his composure when Master of the Graveyard arrived on the scene.

Great. The theater dweller Gammon hated most.

"Why the noise? Who made my little angels cry?" Graveyard asked, looking reprehensively at the gardener and then at the waitron.

"M-master" The two ran to their maaster, hugging her, still shedding crocodile tears. Waiter made a face of disgust as she watched that scene - she had never seen such falsehood, and she saw that the inhabitants of the theater could be quite false. Well, maybe with the exception of the GEAR that probably was not able to understand what was falsehood.

"W-we were playing with GEAR..." The male servant began.

"And Waiter began to threaten us!" Continued the female servant.

"We got here first!"

"But she tried to get us to run!"

"Said we were pieces of trash!"

"She said he was going to hit us!"

"I didn't even touch you!" Waiter protested. "By the way, 'we got here first', tell me another! I was with Gammon and GEAR in the clock tower before you arrived!"

"Liar!" The twins said in unity, showing their tongues to her.

The Master of the Graveyard embraced them. "Oh, my loves... If the evil waitress or the disgusting gardener put their hands in a single hair of yours, the master promises to devour them. Devour them all without leaving any pieces."

Gammon raised an eyebrow. What the hell did he have to do with all that? He just stood there watching, all the time, why the hell he was being scolded? But he thought it best not to comment, as he did not want the servants to cook him while he slept or something.

Unable to think of anything to defend herself, Waiter stormed out of the place, returning to the theater. Gammon followed her, looking back only for a moment to see Master of the Graveyard smirk at him...

"I will devour them all, my dear ones. All of them."

 **-x-x-x-**

Gammon lost sight of Waiter as he entered the theater. He searched everywhere, asked Ma and Master of the Court (who were the only two inside the theater at the time) but two didn't seem to have seen the waitress. Finally, he reached the small cinema, and found Waiter in the corner of the room, burying her head on her knees. Gammon was surprised. He had never seen her... so fragile... It even hurt to see her like this.

"Waiter?"

"Go away," the waitron sobbed. "I-I do not want you to see me like this."

"Would you like to talk about what happened?"

"No!" She shouted, and her voice echoed through the small cinema. She froze for a moment, feeling embarrassed for raising her voice. The waitron burst into tears, making the gardener's heart sink. He really remained ignorant of the true Waiter and never bothered to discover her. He sighed and sat down beside her, staring at the ceiling in silence. She continued to cry until her tears had dried, and then she was quiet.

"What are you still doing here..." She said, her nose stuffy.

"Comforting you," he replied.

"Idiot... I do not need you... Go away and leave me alone..."

Gammon was quiet for a few moments, not knowing how to react. "Alright..." he said, but before he could get up, she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, and did not let him leave that corner. "Waiter?"

"Don't take everything I say so seriously, you can be such a stupid Octo sometimes. I'm glad you have me to take care of you," she murmured, and Gammon sat again. The waitron tried to put a forced smile on her face, as if she were already better. "One day those servants will see, I'll play the prank of the year on them. They stole my place as the prankster of the theater after you arrived!"

"I'd like to see that. But if you get in trouble with Ma, I will not protect you. And I'm not going to clean up the mess."

"She'll never find out!" The waitron laughed a little, and after a few moments she leaned against the Octo, her head resting on his shoulder and arm. Gammon felt a chill, surprised by that. He looked at the waitron - she now looked at the wall on the opposite side of the room, and the smile had disappeared from her face. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks red from crying. "Excuse them ruining our date, they're idiots. Does this usually happen to humans?"

"I don't know, probably. I'm not an expert on this, so I can not say for sure. I've never been to one of those dates." A pause. "Waiter, why this story of date out of nowhere?" She did not answer. The gardener thought in repeating the question, but he thought it best not to press her to answer. A few moments passed, and she voiced an answer.

"I just wanted to have you just for myself for one day," she said. Gammon's eyes widened in surprise. "You're the only company I have, but you're always working and working. I know it's your duty if you want to stay alive, but... I just thought one day would not be a problem. With you, I feel complete. The pieces do not fit perfectly, but... I'm happy this way. "

The gardener slipped his arm behind the girl, holding her shoulder. The waitron snuggled a little to the touch.

"Thanks for thinking that about me, I guess..." He said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "As you wish, I won't leave you alone today. But you will have to help me with the chores tomorrow."

Hearing these words and ignoring the last warning, Waiter gave a small smile, and felt, just a little, as if he was not so incomplete.

"I can wait a little longer for my other half..."


End file.
